


baby, you're driving me wild

by honeydewminho



Series: Hold it tight, don't let go (cuz you're my star) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boy's Love, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, jeongchan, sequel or something jsjsj, this gets spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: Jeongin didn't expect it to happen again. He certainly didn't, but he absolutely didn't mind when it did happen again.





	baby, you're driving me wild

**Author's Note:**

> this is the continuation of "kiss me (like there's no tomorrow)" it is kinda necessary for you to read it first as you will understand the plot more.
> 
> warning: i will never include smut in my stories as to 1.) i can't write smut for shit and 2.) jeongin is a minor y'all nasties jsjsjsj and lastly, 3.) they're just gonna make out and stuff jsjsjajak
> 
> anygays,, enjoy this uwu!

Jeongin didn't expect it to happen again. Considering that both of them were clearly avoiding that topic. Jeongin wasn't bothered by it at all, kind of sad that they never talked about what happened but, nonetheless, he never let it affect him in any negative way.

 

It was any normal busy day for them --even busier since they just came back with their second mini album "I am WHO". Jeongin was casually sitting on one of the benches inside the waiting room of M COUNTDOWN as he silently played a game with his phone.

 

That day was their first stage for their title song "My Pace". He was nervous, to say the least, but nonetheless, he never showed it in front of the other members. The waiting room remains silent, save from the constant giggles and hushed whispers from the other members and staff. It remains that way until the older members barge their way into the room holding what looks like a camera.

 

Jeongin ignores them as he continues to engross himself with his game. Busying himself up, the youngest hadn't noticed their leader walk up to him. So, when the older male abruptly clears his throat the brunette startles on his seat, emitting a soft chuckle from Chan's mouth.

 

"Hyung! Don't scare me like that!" Jeongin whines, a pout immediately forming on his lips. Chan gulps at the sight and forces himself to look into the younger boy's eyes instead of his lips. "Sorry, Innie." Chan says as an apologetic smile creeps up on his face.

 

"It's okay, anyways, what did you want, hyungie?" Jeongin asks, looking at the older with curious eyes then, Chan clears his throat once again. He leans forward, getting close enough to the younger male's ear as he lowers his voice. "Not here, Innie." Chan says before grabbing the other's wrist tightly yet, softly as he drags him towards another room.

 

It was a fairly small room, smaller than the waiting room but, definitely bigger than a closet. Chan opens the door and quickly locks it and faces the confused young boy. "Jeongin..." The older trails off, a lump on his throat forcing the words not to come out.

 

Then, Jeongin realizes. "Hyung, do you want to talk about wha--" In a blink of an eye, the younger male found himself backed up against the wall as the older traps him on the other side as his other hand tilts Jeongin's head before diving in and capturing his lips.

 

Chan's sudden actions surprised the brunette but, notwithstanding the sudden actions, Jeongin kisses him back with passion.

 

It was soft, _very soft_. Chan's lips felt nice against the younger's, quickly intoxicating Jeongin with his kisses. It started as soft, just a kiss, simply a peck on the lips that lasted a little bit longer then, it escalates as Chan tilts his head to the side and presses himself impossibly closer.

 

It was rough, _amazingly rough_. The kiss becoming heated each second pass. They move in a sluggish way, sloppy yet feverishly. Chan captures the younger boy's lower lip with his and dragging, nibbling as a soft whine emits from the other boy's lips. Jeongin moves his head to the side as his arms found its way towards the ravenette's neck, circling around it as he pulls him closer as the older male wraps his arms around the brunette's petite waist, his warm hands softly tracing patterns on Jeongin's skin.

 

They pull away from each other to take a small breather before meeting halfway to another heated kiss. This was nice,  _very fucking nice_. Jeongin wasn't certainly expecting this but nonetheless, he surely enjoys this kind of treatment from his hyung. Chan kisses him with passion, his eyes closed as his hands caresses the younger male's back while the latter softly pulls and tugs at the older male's hair. They move in sync, they kiss as if they're dancing; passionately and definitely lust-driven.

 

Then, the kiss escalates even more as the raven-haired male swipes his tongue against the younger's bottom lip, asking for entrance which the latter gladly permits as he opens his mouth slightly, just enough for Chan to slide his tongue in.

 

Chan explores, he licks and sucks, and Jeongin's legs are becoming wobbly from the older male's action. And god, it even becomes worse when Chan decides to suck on the younger's tongue, emitting a strange sound that sounded close to a moan from the younger.

 

Jeongin flushes even more at this as he grips Chan's shoulder for support as he barely keeps himself up. The older quickly understanding the situation, pulls away from the younger's kiss-swollen lips to tell him to jump and wrap his legs around the older's waist. Jeongin does as what he was told to, he jumps and wraps his legs around the older male's torso as he also wraps his arms around his neck. Chan softly pushes the brunette against the wall as he pulls him down for another kiss.

 

And _fuck_ , this was so hot, so much better and _god_ , Jeongin is enjoying this too much than he should be. They kiss, kiss, and _kiss_ for what seemed like hours. Then suddenly, Chan pulls away from the younger's lips, a whine leaving the other's lips at the lost of warmth and contact. But soom enough, the whine turned into a soft, barely audible moan as the older trails open-mouthed kisses on the younger's jaw and neck.

 

Butterfly kisses down his neck and suddenly, Chan is slightly sucking on the younger's adam's apple. Jeongin moans, more audible this time and the sound encouraging the older to do more. So he does, he kisses the brunette's neck softly; lingering and warm.

 

Then, it escalates more when Jeongin tilts his head, giving the older more space and access.

 

Chan kisses the skin between the neck and collarbone then, he feels Jeongin shudder at the soft contact. Feeling rather bold, the black-haired male bites softly onto the skin, sucking it. Jeongin inhales sharply, his throat burning, his stomach flipping and warm, his heart his beating so fast and he moans softly as Chan begins to suck on the skin.

 

It felt weird yet, oddly satisfying. Chan licks the bruise that's slowly forming and he looks at his masterpiece, immediately in awe at the younger male's beauty.

 

And Chan couldn't help himself but to dive back into the younger's lips. He kisses him, roughly, softly, and Jeongin feels dizzy as if the world was spinning around him. They kiss and kiss, more hickeys marking the younger's neck and collarbone as the seconds pass then suddenly a phone rings, indicating that someone was calling.

 

Then, Jeongin feels a slight vibration against his thigh from the older's pocket. The latter begrudgingly pulling away before putting the younger down. As Jeongin's feet touch the floor, he immediately grips the older's shoulders, leaning against him for support as he catches his breath.

 

Chan answers the call that was apparently from Minho who was looking for him because they still needed to be ready for their other schedule later. When Jeongin finally calms his heart down, chill his nerves out, and cools the blush on his cheeks, Chan finishes the phone call with Minho.

 

Chan lifts Jeongin's face for their eyes to meet. And it comes back to him, his heart is beating fast again, his nerves are out of control, his cheeks very warm all just because of a small grin the older gave him. Then he chuckles at the younger's panicking state, softly cooing at him as if he hadn't just kissed the life out of him. "H-hyung..." Jeongin mutters under his breath softly. "Wh-what was that for?" He asks and Chan chuckles as he lowers himself and captures the younger's lips into a soft, loving, slow kiss.

 

"Let's just say I needed my energy boosted up." He replies with a wink and Jeongin flushes red. And before Jeongin could open his mouth for a reply, the older is already slowly detaching himself from him and is already on the way out of the room.

 

"And oh, don't forget to cover those up." He cheekily says before opening the door before giving Jeongin another sweet smile and a flying kiss, and he was out of the door.

 

Let's just say, Jeongin had a hard time on explaining to a confused Seungmin on what exactly happened, before helping him cover it up with an obvious teasing grin.

 

_**to be continued;** _

**01.09.19**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too much or something jskakak sorry for taking too long on making this crappy 1.4k worded fic that has more kissing than actual plot but, hopefully, there will be more plot next fic jsjsjajan
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! and once again, LETS MAKE JEONGCHAN NOT JUST A SIDE SHIP BUT A MAIN SHIP!!!


End file.
